yourturntodiefandomcom-20200215-history
Q-taro Burgerberg
| romaji = Bāgābāgu Q Tarō | image = q-taro big.png | aliases = *Giant/Red-haired giant ( ) *Cubetaro Hamburger | affiliation = Asunaro Orphanage | occupation = Baseball player (pitcher) | age = Over 20 Q-taro is on the list of those approved for drinking in the bar. | birthday = | relatives = | species = Human | gender = Male | height = 193.7 cm (6'4") | weight = 105 kg (231.5 lbs.) | hair_color = Red | eye_color = Red | status = Alive | date_of_death = | cause_of_death = }} Q-taro Burgerberg ( |Bāgābāgu Q Tarō}}) is a baseball pitcher and one of the 20 participants in the Death Game. Appearance Q-taro is a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length red hair and a chin beard. He wears a yellow vest with light green fur rimmed at the top over a long-sleeved mahogany shirt. In addition, he wears blue-grey pants with a brown belt and golden buckle. A green baseball cap with red accents sits on top of his hair as well. He also has a collar device around his neck due to being a participant of the Death Game. Personality Q-taro is generally friendly and easy-going, but he's also shown that he can be quite selfish, and can be easily swayed by others. His AI self reveals that Q-taro cares about his own well-being above most things, but it's definitely not his first thought. Despite appearances, Q-taro is deeply thoughtful and cunning. He finds it difficult to trust those around him, as he believes in evidence of a person's character rather than speculation. His restrictive trust exists because Q-taro hopes that he'll be able to protect everyone from the dangers of the Death Game. He's very truthful and fairly straightforward when he speaks, and is a logic-over-emotions type of thinker. History Background Q-taro was raised in an orphanage, which is is the main reason his dialect is so varied, having been around so many different people throughout his childhood. He cares very deeply for the orphanage and more specifically the rest of the children there. His impetus for becoming a professional baseball player was to inspire the other children, and to let them know that they can all achieve great things regardless of their upbringing. His baseball position is pitcher, but he's confident all around. Despite his physical strength, he believes the main reason he's become so successful is because of his smarts, and also thinks that it's the most important part of any success. Q-taro has never met his birth parents, but he can't help but wonder about what kind of people they are. He aspires to possibly reconnect with them once he becomes a very successful and famous baseball star. The Death Game Appellations Game participants= |-|Organization members= Trivia * After talking about how smarts are important, he reflects on that one time he ripped apart a puzzle ring by force. * His likes are listed as baseball and hamburg steak in his character profile. )|date=May 30, 2019|author=Nankidai|publisher=Pixiv|language=Japanese}} *The kanji that makes up his first name are . "Taro" is a very common, old fashioned name meaning "eldest son." *He has an 8.8% chance of winning the Death Game. *Q-taro's name is a possible reference to the manga/anime series ''JoJo no Kimyo na Boken: Sutādasuto Kuruseidāsu ''or ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. ''This is a potential reference to the name that Jotaro Kujo, the show's protagonist, writes in Enya the Hag's guestbook in order to throw her off guard later: Qtaro Kujo. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Participants Category:Males